


Alone

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haiku, Hugs, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Coran and Allura grieve the loss of their home planet.





	Alone

Their planet is gone.  
It’s them now. Overwhelmed with  
grief, they hug and cry.


End file.
